


Keep him alive for me?

by AlesWrites



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Battle, Blood, Cuties, Fighting, Fluff, Gay, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lynels, M/M, Pain, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Shatterback Point, Sidon is hopeless, gay idiots, help link, im sorry, ouchies, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlesWrites/pseuds/AlesWrites
Summary: Blood. Crimson red, metallic scented blood. It was everywhere. It wasn’t his blood though, it was Link’s. That damned lynel had sliced right through his side. Sidon has to do something, anything!
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon, Prince Sidon/Link, Sidon/Link
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	Keep him alive for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears!  
> This has been an idea in my head for a while, I do hope you enjoy it! Sorry bout that angst :’)

Blood. Crimson red, metallic scented blood. It was everywhere. It wasn’t his blood though, it was Link’s. 

The Lynel was _supposed_ to be red, it was _supposed_ to be easy. Link had told Sidon he would teach him how to defeat the lynel all alone. He said he had a fool proof strategy that worked every time. After all, it was only a red one. This way Sidon could dispose of the beast that plagued his people alone. The blood moon that revived it wouldn’t require a call to the ever busy champion. 

But the lynel wasn’t red. Link told Sidon that the lynel was always red on Shatterback Point, but it was silver. It was deadly. And it had struck Link, badly. 

With one fell swoop it had thrown Link into the air and sliced his side wide open. His blood flying through the air, spots of it soaring far past the rest. Sidon even felt a droplet land on his thigh. The blade that had cut him was also covered with red, and the creature that wielded it didn’t even seem fazed. In fact, it seemed rather pleased with itself. It made him sick, made a pit form in his stomach. He knew the beasts of the land could be relentless, but this was pure evil.

Once the Hylian fell to the ground the beast's gaze fell upon the Prince. He felt fear creep up and render him immovable. He was completely frozen. He felt his heart pound in his chest, he was sure the beast could hear it. The pit in his stomach grew and twisted and squirmed. He felt like he could puke his guts out just to relieve something, anything. Not allowing him to, his body remained still. And by some odd mix of chance, luck, and stupidity (probably a blessing from Hylia herself), the beast ignored him. Sidon was rushed with relief only to have it swallowed by fear once again at the sight of his beloved friend. 

Link was also frozen, but not by will. He was rendered motionless for reasons Sidon darent dream of. As hazardously as he could he crept towards the limp man. The wound was light pink and hot to the touch. So, as carefully and silently as he could (making an attempt to avoid touching or getting close to the wound) he dragged him away. 

Along the way the Champion would grunt and so (guiltily) Sidon placed a hand over his mouth to silence him. Sidon hated seeing Link hurt. It wrenched at his heart every time he could feel the vibrations of a grunt or moan that came from Link’s mouth. And whenever he felt those vibrations he would mentally apologize a million times to the Champion, but he knew if Link was to live to fight another day, he had to be silent. Once they were safe Sidon began to address the situation.

He examined his friend, horror graced his usually proud face. Link’s side was cut right through, Sidon even swore he could see bone. The blood wouldn’t stop flooding out. He had to stop the bleeding, or heal him, or anything! Sidon mentally slapped himself to bring him back to reality. His friend was hurt, he had to do something. He could see that the blood flow wasn’t something he could stop alone. He would need to get Link to the medical bay as soon as possible. So he had to do something to get him there, or close. Maybe Link had something amongst his belongings.

It was terrifying to think this could be how the Hero of Hyrule dies. Sidon furious with himself for even imagining he pushed the thought away cursing under his breath. Even after his efforts to remain calm, fear encapsulated his heart and made it pound with pain. Panicked and shaking he rummaged through Links things, looking for something, anything, that could heal him at least slightly. Make him last long enough to get him to the Domain.

Then, like a gift from Hylia herself, he finds a fairy tonic. From the look of it, Link had drank half of it already. Most likely to heal a small hit, from a bokoblin, or a lizalfos, not a lynel. Though he supposes it will have to do, it should hold him till they get to the Domain for a proper healing. Silently to himself Sidon thanked the Goddess.

“Can you hear me Link?” His voice was low and wavering, uncharacteristic for him. Worry was written on his face, hoping his friend would answer. A weak whimper from Link gave Sidon some hope, and relieved him greatly and he gave out a weak, shaky sigh. “Can you sit up for me?”

Sidon helped to coax Link up to a sitting position. Tears began forming at the corners of each of Links eyes as he winced in pain. “That’s it, there, there. Drink this, it will help.” Sidon brought the small vial to Link’s lips and the Hylian took it weakly down before exhaling with relief as the pain resided. 

Link began taking slow deep breaths in an attempt to steady his senses. Sidon watched in anticipation for the Hylian to say or do anything. 

‘Thanks.’ Finally Link signed. 

Sidon smiled, happy to see he was going to be alright. “Of course! I wasn’t about to let you die!” 

‘Still, you could have gotten hurt, so, thanks.’ Link seemed to have gone back to his normal state, other than the half healed wound which seemed to still be bleeding slightly and was most definitely infected. Sidon’s face scrunched at the thought of the pain Link must be in. The flesh oozed and seemed freckled with dirt, leaves, things that belonged on the ground, but had been dragged into it.

Shaking his head Sidon spoke “Now then, let’s get you back to the Domain so you can he-“ Link brought a hand up effectively stopping the Prince in his tracks. 

‘Lynel.’ He signed.

“Link, you cannot possibly believe you can take on any foe in this state!”

‘Lynel. Must fight.’ 

“Link, you can’t-“

Link stood and began to draw his sword walking back to the field where the lynel waited. The _ching_ the sword made, brought Sidon from his shocked state and he rushed after him, grabbing his shoulder. Link winced at the wound moving subtly. “I apologize! I’m sorry, but Link… Heal first my friend, please.” Link simply brushed him off determined to fight. 

‘I’m fine Sidon, I promise.’

“But-“ Link shot Sidon a look as to reassure his previous statement. 

‘I can do this Sidon.’ And with that Link began to walk back towards the Point. 

“Link, please I wouldn’t want you to be any further damaged. It is best to go back and-“ Sidon had caught up with Link and for a moment Link’s face was ridden with anger and rage. Not at him, but at _what_? Link was a fairly simple man, he never kept things to himself, he wasn’t good at it. But he was holding something in and at that moment Sidon could see that. Something you learn rather fast being friends with the Hylian was that he was quite a lousy liar or more like, he was bad at hiding anything. “Is- is something troubling-“

‘I told you, I am fine.’ Link’s hands moved fast and sharp. 

“Link, you have always been able to open up to me, please.”

Link turned to Sidon, he looked like he wished to tell him everything. His eyes were glossy and that same bright blue they always are. But Sidon had seen his eyes too often to not notice that, that blue was dulled. It was masked by _pain_. But Link stayed silent turning back to his intended mission.

“Stop.” He did. “Link I- I don’t like seeing you hurt. It pains _me_. If you wish not to tell me, I accpept you choices, but please do not do rash things in order to let out your emotions.” Link approached the Prince, his hands were shaking aggressively, much like Sidon’s not much earlier. He rested his hand on the Zora’s arm and looked at his with a fake smile. 

‘I know my limits, I’m not at it yet. You go back, I will be there soon. Promise.’ He began to walk away again.

Sidon stood frozen for a moment, and in that moment anger boiled in the depths of his very being. In the following seconds Sidon spoke from a place he isn’t sure he could ever reach again. A place so deep, it scared him. _Link_ scared him.

“No!” Link turned confused. “You don’t Link! You don’t know your limits! I have seen you countless times limp to the domain just barely hanging onto your life by a thread! And if that does not speak measures then the scars that riddle your skin should! Many come from before your slumber, but more are from your current recklessness! Your current disregard for your own safety! You cannot continue like this! If you do-“ he paused. “You’ll end up _dead_! You might be the Hero of Hyrule, but you are not invincible! You are just as likely to die from that beast atop this mountain as I! Have some sense man! You winced the minute that wound branded on your side shifted! Think with the heart of a man rather than that of a hero for a minute! Who will be there to protect Hyrule? To avenge the fallen champions? To end the great calamity if you are dead?! Be a hero then, _live_ now. So... Please…” his steam finally met its end. He looked at the shocked Hylian droplets forming in his eyes. 

Link was in shock, he did not expect the Prince to say that, and in honesty, the Prince didn’t expect it either. Still, he gathered his senses and approached the Zoran prince and brought him into an embrace. The sudden touch from Link made Sidon fall to his knees and wrap his own arms around him. Soon he found his face nuzzled into the crook between Links head and shoulder, right next to his neck. There he sobbed, not a pretty sob either. It was ugly, sloppy and nothing he could muster the courage to do in front of anyone but Link. 

He felt the same pain he had imagining Link’s death. It pulsed through his veins like _poison_. Upon his arm he felt the scorching heat of the Hylian’s wound. It must hurt being touched, it must hurt hugging Sidon. He almost pulled away but before he could, Link reached his hand to the top of Sidon’s head fin and began to pet it in some attempt to calm him. Sidon notices the effort and snorts, “Thank you, my friend. I apologize that you must see me in such a state.” He pulled away and wiped his nose. Link placed a hand to Sidon’s cheek and wiped his tears, this brought a blue flush to his cheeks and a matching pink one to Link’s. They lingered there for a moment longer than appropriate. Then again, was what just happened between them appropriate at all?

‘Sorry.’ Link looked like a guilty puppy signing the circle around his chest. His fist just barely graced the wound and again he winced drawing him fist away, where Sidon grabbed it and wrapped his two much larger hands around it.

“No, I am-“

‘No. It’s my fault. You are right. You’re always right.’ Link smiled at this like someone reminiscing at a fond memory before a small laugh escaped him. ‘Let’s go back to the Domain, like you said. Heal first.’

A small curl came involuntarily to Sidon’s lips, “Right.”

——

The room was dimly lit by the luminescent stone lanterns hanging from the ceiling. A desk sat in the corner of the room housing a sword and shield instead of the intended books and papers. Next to it was a crystal bookshelf, carved into it were complex designs illustrating animals of the sea. A pool of water sat next to a vast water bed where Link sat quietly. He had bandages wrapped around his torso and his hair was tied into a neat ponytail. He sat in thought, the Domain was always a good place to ponder, especially at night, it was always so quiet at night. Link usually didn’t enjoy the quiet, he was surrounded by it so often and it was always so tense and long. Here it was warm, inviting. 

Just hours earlier Link had seen Sidon in such a state he never wanted to see again.The Prince who was usually so bold and bright was dim, broken. And it was because of _him_. The only thing he could think was, never again. He would never let it get to that point. Sidon was his most treasured friend and he would rather walk right up to Gannon with nothing but a pot lid then never see his smile again. Never feel his crushing strength in a hug, hear his wise and graceful words. Sit beside him and just talk, and not with hands, with words. 

A knock on his door brought Link out of the swamp that is his thoughts. It was Sidon, it had to be. He had sent off the healers earlier that evening. He rose and opened the door for the Prince who made himself comfy by sitting on the bed without a word. Then he motioned for Link to sit beside him. 

“I am hoping you are finding the guest room to your liking?” Link nodded, and for a silence that felt too long they both just stared at the floor. “Wonderful! I- Link- About earlier- I…” again silence fell. Link raised his hands, but signed nothing letting them fall to his lap. Sidon took a deep breath and continued . “I seem to be at a loss for words, I apologize. This morning, I was upset, I didn’t mean to offend you in any way. If I did so, please accept this as my dearest apologies.”

Link was silent for a while making Sidon worry beyond belief. Soon a snicker came from the Hylian and he burst into laughter leaving Sidon very confused, _he had thought he was the one to apologize._ Link thought. In a croaky voice and one foreign to Sidon until this moment, Link spoke, “Of course you would apologize again.” A flush of bright blue appeared on Sidon’s cheeks, he had never heard Link’s voice before, and to him it was handsome and oddly fitting.

‘We did this at the mountain.’ Link signed

“It seems that we both still disagree on the stance then. What I said though…” Link tensed, worried about what Sidon would say next. “While most isn’t truly how I feel… some of it. I must admit, was how I do feel. You must learn when to stop. You could die and I- I would be driven crazy. I don’t think I would ever forgive myself if I never told you that I- Link I-“ Sidon stood and moved towards the open window and gazed out it. Not looking for anything in particular, just so he didn’t have to face Link. He wasn’t sure what to say, telling Link how he truly felt could worsen the situation, but it had to be said. _Now or never man!_ He thought. “You know my friend, there is only one person I love, in a romantic sense that is. Brave, stubborn, almost idiotic, and still… Link if you die I must live without him.” Link looked at Sidon with pain in his heart, much like earlier. Whatever Sidon said next Link promised himself he would accept. He would support him, regardless of how _he_ felt. “He is an important person you know, not just to me. He is destined to save Hyrule. I wonder, is it selfish to want him for my own? Is it wrong to want him when my sister loved him so dearly? I wonder, would she hate me for it?” 

The zoran prince pivoted on his heel and began towards the door. “Sidon?” Link could barely mutter a single word after what Sidon had just confessed. His face was as bright as a red rupee and it stretched all the way to the tips of his perfectly pointed ears.

The Prince simply closed his eyes, smiled, “Goodnight, my dearest.” Closing the door behind him leaving the room in complete stillness. 

Something was missing in Sidon’s goodbye. A word was missing, or at least it was usually there and it wasn’t now. _Friend_. He never said friend. Not that Link minded. 

Outside his room Sidon melted, he had just confessed everything to Link. He was terrified to hear a response. He ran away, he left the room. He was a coward, sure, but he said it. And he wouldn’t take it back, couldn’t take it back. He hoped that in the morning Link would accept his feelings, or simply reject him. And if it was the former, make it quick and brief so that he could try and move forward. Sidon felt tears form at the corner of his eyes whilst imagining that possibility. 

He was still as a statue remaining in front of Link’s door, and he so desperately wanted to turn and open those doors again. But the possibility that Link would hate him, despise him, be disgusted by his presence alone was all too much to bear. Before he could do anything at all, arms were wrapped around his torso.

“Don’t run.” Link’s voice was shaky and low. Sidon could feel the Champion's heart beat fast against his back. The small Hylian took a finger and spelled, ‘Love.’ firmly on his back. Sidon could swear his soul had left his body. His usual cream colored face was the color of a freshly mined sapphire. And his usual steady stance was shaking. Still, he turned and knelt in front of Link.

The champions eyes were wide and filled with longing, no longer was that bright blue dull. “ _Love_.” Sidon managed. Link nodded and again wrapped his small arms around the Zora, this time hooking them around his neck, pulling him close. Sidon, unable to resist hugged Link back, not like a normal trademark Sidon hug though. This one was long, tender, loving, some may even say _intimate_. 

“I love you, Link.”

Blood. Crimson red, metallic scented blood. Both their blood, and it was pumping with joy and wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on social media!
> 
> Instagram: AlesCreates  
> Tumblr (Non-art blog): Ales-Chills  
> Tumblr (Art blog): Ales-Creates  
> Twitter: AlesCreates
> 
> And thank you for reading!! ❤️❤️
> 
> P.S.  
> I commend anyone who peck up on my PointCrow reference
> 
> P.S.S.  
> If PointCrow ever found this I think I would die XD


End file.
